Youkai Redemption
by Akida Lupin
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome live through lots but have now been forced to the other side as Grandparents. So what happens when thier grandpuppies inherit the world around them?


Moonlight filtered through the weak wispy clouds hanging over the city, spotting the sleeping city with varied shafts of bluish light. The moonlight on metal, made the city glow coldly. One of these eerie blue lights settled itself through an apartment window, curling around the darkness, and suffocating it. The light danced on the pale blue walls, shifting patterns made it seem as if it were underwater. Silence, except for the steady breathing of the rooms only two inhabitants, and the gentle hum of the generators with the city keeping it a hundred feet above the warm, sandy earth below.   
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!!!" An alarm sounded, shattering the prefect silence. Grumbling a young girl brought her fist down upon the source of the provoking racket. Tired & disheveled she made her way over to the small wire cage in the corner.  
  
"Tuki? Come on boy, let's get ready for work." She spoke softly. Gradually a twitching snout appeared at the entrance of Tuki's small bed box. He looked up at her, scrambled out of his cage, and on to her shoulder making whining noises not uncommon to ferrets. The girl put her hand on a place on the wall & watched it glow before opening a smaller chamber. She reached inside and pulled out three things, a pair of pants, a shirt, & a card key. Her uniform was standard for rouge experiment control. She looked at it and laughed bitterly, for she; herself was an experiment. Out of the famed company Genitice. Hence the card key. She looked at it disgustedly.   
  
Experiment Number- 1602  
  
Given Name- Kieran  
  
Creator- Dr. Rukino  
  
Breed- Gryffin  
  
Kieran wrapped her wings around herself. Finding comfort in the fact that Tuki would always be there. She heaved a sigh, & pulled on her uniform, gingerly slipping it over her wings. The uniform was a coal black, hanging loosely upon her lithe body, it also had holes in the back of it allowing her to use her wings. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dirty blond hair, gray/blue eyes, pale skin, razor sharp claws topping every finger & toe, along with stunning silver wings. She absolutely hated her assigned career. Slipping the card-key over her head, she left her assigned apartment.   
  
"Kiery?" Kieran turned around to face the only other unbroken one, like herself; Aiden.  
  
  
  
"What is it Aiden?" Kieran exchanged her steely look, for one of calm, & caring. When Aiden didn't look up for the floor she knew what had happened, they had finally forced Aiden into submission. She watched as a tear slide off her friends nose onto the cold metal floor of their building. Anger flared within Kieran for her friend, & comrade. Then the ever annoying buzzer went off, signaling breakfast, Aiden started in fright before she strode off in the direction of the café. Kieran growled, but silently followed. As they walked into the room all was silent almost like a tomb. Kieran was used to this, no one ever spoke except herself & Aiden, but now it would be completely silent.  
  
The sergeant blew a harsh whistle, which roughly translated meant- get into your rank. Anger vanished & was replaced by sorrow, & desperation. 'I have to get out.....' Kieran thought silently, as she trudged into place. Her rank leader, a tall, thin faced , & an unbearable arrogant human man entered through the locked bay doors, Kieran clenched her jaw, standing with her head held high, a look of cold calm, while her ridge-feathers bristled.   
  
"Alright you mangy half-breeds! We're are to scout out the land below us, & don't think of running away.......Kieran! Escape would be a fruitless waste of effort." Kieran forced herself not to react to his comments. 'He's just trying to get under my feathers.......calm....' She smirked, which caught her leader off guard.   
  
"Chigaru sir, I see no half-breeds here, just different species of which your afraid of." Kieran grinned innocently. She had always loved to taunt, & torment her rank leader. Chigaru glared at her but said nothing. He instead spun on his heel & motioned for his ranking to follow.   
  
Aiden? Kieran spoke to Aiden through telepathy, not uncommon, but kept secret, so the humans couldn't take it away.  
  
  
  
Yes Kiery....  
  
We need to get out. Do you want to help me, or have they brainwashed you too?  
  
I can try, but you heard what Chigaru said........'a fruitless' Aiden was cut off by Kieran's clever word play on the fact that directly translated Chigaru meant hound.  
  
Yes I heard that despicable hound baying! Kieran felt Aiden's mental giggle, and felt somewhat comforted. She only hoped that this time they could escape.   
  
Kieran crouched, & raked her claws through the warm, rough, silver-white sand. Relishing the coarseness of it against her hands, she was almost tempted to roll in it. Instead she stood regretfully, ready to carry out her & Aiden's well thought out plan. Kieran focused her mind so she could send a broad telepathic message to her rank.  
  
  
  
Aiden & I are getting out if you wish to follow, keep your telepathic wave open, if not well don't. Also notify no one of this out loud or you will not be one to leave! Clear enough, but still a riddle. Kieran knew Chigaru would be expecting her to try an escape. That's why a decoy escape would be carried out, while the real liberation was completed right under Chigaru's nose. Kieran watched him for a moment then darted unseen into the thick desert scrub. She folded her wings around herself so anyone who looked assumed she was a pile of the silvery sand. Aiden saw her cue & moved the plan along.   
  
He's going to make us search for Kiery don't go near her hiding place! Aiden hoped that they would head her warning or the plan would be shot.   
  
  
  
" Kieran! Aiden where is Kieran? I know you two are 'friends', so spill it." Chigaru held Aiden above the sandy earth by the front of her uniform. Aiden had never felt more terrified in her life, she gritted her teeth & forced herself to remain calm, despite the terror in her heart.  
  
"Sir, I do not know the location of Kieran, as we had a spat this morning & haven't communicated since." Aiden was surprised by how calm she sounded; she took a deep breath & waited. Chigaru threw her on the ground with his anger.  
  
  
  
" I want you all to get Kieran & bring her to me before we leave here!" Chigaru spat, fuming. Aiden rose from the ground gracefully & brushed her uniform off casually. Her bright green eyes darkened as she caught movement in her peripheral vision, she turned but saw nothing. 'Time for the next phase.' She thought & the adrenaline that rushed into her system, made her hands shake violently. Sucking in a deep breath she attempted to calm herself.  
  
Alright everyone get ready. She warned as Kieran burst from her hiding place with a bloodcurdling howl. Kieran flew right toward her rank leader her eyes burning with hateful ferocity. Chigaru turned to see her attack to late & stood terror rooted him to the spot. Kieran grabbed his arm & pumped her powerful wings to gain lift. She drew him into the sky. She didn't see him press his wristwatch, calling reinforcements to his aide. Kieran felt pain tear through her body, as the bullet tore into her left wing, then the right. She dropped Chigaru, who was caught by reinforcements. She however plummeted to the ground falling faster & faster. Kieran closed her eyes waiting to be bit by the ground & have the pain kill her, but it never came. Instead she felt herself being caught & lifted back into the sky. She opened her eyes, to see another gyffin experiment only well male. Kieran snarled, & tried to break free of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold. So she settled for glaring at him.   
  
  
  
"Ya dinna think I could stan' by an'let ye fall, did ya lass?" Kieran was surprised by his accent, she'd never heard someone talk like that before. He slowly took his arm from under her wings, making her wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He instead wrapped his arm over her wings making her more comfortable, & it easier for him to fly. Kieran looked below her & saw chaos, everyone was escaping & those who weren't were standing there oblivious to Chigaru's commands. She searched for Aiden in the throng of experiments, but she couldn't find her.  
  
  
  
" If yer lookin' fer the unicorn mare ye may want to gaze up there, she's a fast one thats for sure. Oh an take yer critter he's buggin' me" Kieran looked & sure enough there was Aiden in her unicorn form, her speed throwing her mane out behind her gracefully. Tuki got down off of the strange one's shoulder & curled up on her stomach. Kieran sighed they were finally free of thier prison. 


End file.
